Predators Of Justice
by MyLifeAsCayley
Summary: Selina Kyle, Logan Howlett, Bruce Wayne, Peter Parker, and the Doctor. The Doctor took Selina in at a young age, but soon enough danger occurred and he was forced to leave her back on Earth. She has no idea that she is the most powerful mutant in existence along with her special powers as the Catwoman, Phoenix and some of Logan's abilities. This is a retelling of all their stories.
1. Intro

Selina Kyle.

She was born into the world of a single mother who grieved in sorrow every night over her boyfriend's death. This of course meant that as a baby Selina was often left alone; starving, mistreated and forgotten about. Even on stormy night the baby was left alone longing for the face of her mother.

_Years ago a baby girl was born…_

All she could ever do was make friends with the stuffed toy in her cot.

_She was so __**vulnerable**_.

At the age of ten Selina got used to the fact that her mother was still unable to let go of Selina's father's death. But she still couldn't understand why her mother resulted into murdering every man she brought home in their basement.

_Her alcoholic mother began drinking and stealing and killing again_.

One night Selina stood at the top of the stairs that lead down into the basement and watched as her mother finished off her latest boyfriend with a simple few stabs to the chest; twisting each one before taking them out.

Selina waited for her mother to drop the body before she finally got some courage and walked down the stairs. The closer she got towards her mother and the only light in the room, her scars and bruises from her mother had become visible.

"Mom, one day you're going to get caught for this," Selina whispered, hoping she'd bring some sort of sense into her mother's head.

_The mother had had enough of her mistreated __**ungrateful **__ten year old girl…_

The mother dropped the knife and grabbed her daughter by her arms, picking her up into the air.

_…and…_

Roughly Selina was thrown against the old bricked and chipped walls, some sharp points piercing into her skin.

_…tried…_

The mother grabbed hold of Selina by her right arm and dragged her to the other side of the room where the light was much better.

_…to…_

Roughly, the mother grabbed hold of Selina's head and slammed it against the wall. Immediately blood became visible in the young woman's eyes and this scared her. Her first instinct became very clear now: she reached for her knife.

_...kill…_

The mother raised her arms high into the air, gripping the bloody knife as a psychotic grin appeared on her face. She had lost it now.

_…her._

Selina stared weakly at her mother, knowing this was bound to happen somewhere along the line. She was too weak to be able to fight anyway.

_A beautiful creature, from the past or future came to save the girl._

There was a sudden mechanical noise that went off in the room. It sounded like a robot struggling to breathe.

A blue light flickered in the room and when the mechanical noise had stopped, so had the blue light.

The mother stopped dropped the knife in fear as she recognized the blue police phone box that had appeared in the room. It wasn't a police officer of course; just something a million times worse for her right now. Someone who has been protecting her planet for centuries. Someone who brought back bad memories. Someone who she had made a promise to and it was too late to fix it.

The Doctor, an alien from the planet Gallifrey, looks just as ordinary as any other human being but is nowhere near alike her kind. The Doctor was here to collect her baby girl.

The mother immediately cowered into a corner as the Doctor stepped out of his spaceship, the TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space).

The Doctor didn't even dare glance at the mother; he didn't have time for her.

Instead he walked over towards Selina and picked the ten year old up. She didn't know what was going on, but she immediately felt like she was at home in his arms.

"I warned you before, Sally. She's under my protection now," The Doctor said with a slight hint of irritation in his voice as he stepped into the TARDIS.

_Why he saved me still remains a mystery. He's mysterious like that. _

To help the ten year old get over her fear of people, the Doctor took her anywhere and everywhere.

One of the things she had found most fascinating however, was his sonic screwdriver.

Years ago the Doctor ran around his TARDIS controls, sending them back in time while Selina sat on the chair, playing with the sonic screwdriver.

"Can you make me one?" Selina asked him sweetly.

The Doctor paused and stood up straight as he gave her question some thought. "Er… You'll have to ask the TARDIS that.

Selina jumped up onto her feet and smiled.

"Where are we going?" she asked nicely.

"Today we'll be going back 1624, France," The Doctor said happily as the TARDIS landed.

Selina grinned. "France?"

"Yeah," the Doctor quickly slipped the sonic screwdriver out of her hand and into his inner jacket pocket before she could notice. "I have something to show you. You'll love it!"

The Doctor ran towards the TARDIS doors with Selina following. Before opening it the Doctor looked down at Selina and grinned.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked her as she raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor shook his head, taking that as a _yes_.

The Doctor opened the doors and the two of them stepped outside onto a dry, grass deserted area.

The Doctor looked to his side nervously, playing with his hands.

Selina looked up at him.

"This isn't France!" Selina said, folding her arms. She didn't have a proper school education, but from the stories she saw on TV, France was a beautiful place.

"Your voice can become really annoying some times," The Doctor mumbled.

"Is not!" Selina whined, reaching for his hand.

"Shhush," the Doctor quickly scanned the area in front of him with his sonic screwdriver. "Okay," the Doctor looked at the reading on his sonic screwdriver. "So, we're _not_ in France. But we're in the middle of nowhere. In China."

Selina stood up on her toes and reached up towards his hand once again. "Doctor-"

The Doctor casually put his hand against Selina's face and pushed her back a bit.

"Not now, Selina," The Doctor sighed. "All right then. So the TARDIS brought us here for a reason. But Whot?"

"Doctor!" Selina pouted, looking up at him.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her, putting his sonic screwdriver away. "Whot?"

Selina hesitated for a second before slipping her tiny hand into his bigger one.

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise. Selina quickly smiled and began leading them towards a castle nearby. The Doctor stared at her, not really paying attention to his surroundings. There was a strange feeling about her. It was just beating through his Gallifreyan blood, waiting to be poured out and rewarded to her as a token of gratitude.

The second Selina lifted her head to look up at him he looked away, pursing his lips. "Ever heard of Vincent Van Gogh?"

"No?" Selina said, picking up his Northern accent once again.

"Blimey," the Doctor sighed as they walked across an old wooden bridge. "Whot _did _your mother teach you?"

Selina shrugged and gripped his hand tighter, afraid the wood is too old and they might suddenly fall into the dark river below. "Squat."

"Thought so," the Doctor smiled and held onto her hand firmly.

"So," Selina looked up at the Doctor and smiled once again. "Whot's Gogh got to do with this?"

"Squat," the Doctor laughed quietly.

"That's helpful," Selina suddenly felt bored. She loved it when the Doctor told her stories and left her with hints on how to put something together.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and stopped walking, causing Selina to stop too. "I'm just trying to start a pointless discussion."

"Well it didn't work!" Selina pouted playfully, letting him know she was kidding.

The Doctor felt a sudden feel of relief run through his body and carried on walking towards the front doors to the castle. "Oh… shut-up."

The Doctor let go of Selina's hand and pushed the door open, stepping inside.

Some memories immediately came to the Doctor's mind when he helped the people here a decade ago. He smiled as he remembered the victory and kind words that were said when they thanked him for his help.

"Welcome to Ming Wu's training academy," the Doctor looked back at Selina and smiled, extending his hand towards her. "Come along Kyle."

Selina immediately took his hand, taking a few steps closer towards him. She liked the look of the place, but it was empty, dusty, and cold and had a heavy feeling of grief over her.

"You wander off and I don't let you play with my screwdriver anymore. Got that?" The Doctor tried to sound strict as he took a few more steps into the room.

"That's _not _fair!" Selina's eyes widened as she looked up at him.

From one of the many doors connected to the room, an old man entered the room, walking closer towards them. By the time he was a few meters away, the old man smiled.

"Ah," the Doctor smiled back at the old man. "Hello, Ming."

"Hello, Doctor," the old man replied. Ming looked down at the ten year old girl and tilted his head in curiosity. "Is this your daughter, Doctor?"

The Doctor immediately frowned. "NO!"

Selina giggled and grinned. "I'm going to be his girlfriend one day!"

Ming's eyes widened and he looked up at the Doctor in shock.

"Long story," The Doctor quickly nodded, hoping that Ming would not ponder on any questions.

The Doctor is pressed his fingertips against each other, leaning forward slightly with hope. "So, have you been having any problems lately?"

Ming immediately nodded. "Yes. Some of my people have gone missing in our village and every time we send out a rescue team they never come back."

A young beautiful Chinese woman named Katchya, walked into the room, her gaze immediately falling upon Selina. She immediately knew what she had to do.

"Are you sure there were no survivors?" The Doctor asked Ming just to be safe.

"We had one survivor," Ming began, shaking his head at the memory. "He committed suicide that night."

Katchya stood half a meter away from Ming, smiling at the Doctor.

"Hello, Doctor," she said sweetly. "I have heard many _great_ things about you."

Selina sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

The Doctor's eyes widened nervously when he took note of Katchya's presence. "Hi. _Where _are you from?"

Katchya knew what he really meant, she just didn't want to give anything away to Ming. He might kill her after all. Katchya forced a sweet smile. "A destroyed village nearby. I was the last of my people."

"That's not what I asked," The Doctor frowned slightly, now becoming suspicious of her.

Quickly, Katchya knelt down in front of Selina, getting her attention. "My name is Katchya. What is yours?"

Selina grinned, liking the fact that she was now getting attention. "Selina, the Doctor's future girlfriend."

The Doctor sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Aww," Katchya giggled at the girl's reply. "Would you like to come see the training academy?"

"Wait," The Doctor frowned. "What?"

Katchya took hold of Selina's hand the second Selina nodded excitedly and walked her out of the room, not once looking back at them.

"Relax, Doctor," Ming smiled. "She's just going to show Selina how to protect herself."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Ming, now curious. "From _whot_?"

Selina sat quietly outside of the TARDIS, admiring the clear night stars. In her lap was a happy cat who was purring louder than any cat she'd ever heard.

A smile grew across her lips the second she saw the Doctor walking towards her, finally finished with the problem at the training academy.

He smiled back when he saw her and took his jacket off.

The Doctor knelt down beside Selina and placed his jacket over her shoulders to keep her warm. He sat down next to her.

"Katchya said she's taught you how to use a whip?" The Doctor sighed, looking towards Selina.

"Yeah," Selina smiled and looked back down at the cat. "She's teaching me how to fight too."

The Doctor tilted his head. "Fight? Why would a girl like you want to fight?"

"So that I can protect us from the Daleks!" Selina giggled.

The cat stood up and stretched.

The Doctor grinned. "That's not such a good idea. But if that's what helps you sleep at night, then okay."

Selina picked the cat up into her arms, the cat's eyes widening.

"Can you get me a cat?" Selina asked, scratching the animal's neck.

"One day when you're older," The Doctor smiled, watching.

Selina grinned and hugged the cat in excitement.

"I want to be a hero like you one day," Selina said to the Doctor.

"And what are you going to call yourself?" the Doctor asked.

Selina paused and stared at the cat. "Hmmm, Catgirl!"

The Doctor laughed quietly. "Yes, that could work. But whot about when you're older?"

"I don't know?" Selina's eyes widened, looking up at him.

The Doctor stood up and held his hand out towards her. "Well then… Whot about Catwoman?"


	2. Friendship

**EIGHT YEARS LATER...**

Selina walked into the orphanage building, head down and carrying her school bag across one shoulder.  
"Selina," Aloise, the caretaker, put a hand on Selina's shoulder, gently turning her around. "Look at me?"  
Selina hesitated for a few seconds and looked up at the women who took her in when the Doctor had placed her mother in jail five years ago and then abandoned her.  
Aloise smiled gently and hugged Selina tightly. "This year and next year and you'll be done with school. Besides, I have some one who would like to talk to you."  
Selina's eyes widened, she was familiar with that sentence. It meant a family was looking to adopt. But why her? She's too old anyway.  
Selina followed Aloise into the next room where a man and woman in their early forties were seated by a desk.  
They smiled at her. She smiled back.  
"Selina, this is Martha and Thomas, they'd like to interview you." Aloise said and looked towards the couple. "Would you like anything to drink?"  
"Tea would be lovely," Martha smiled.  
Aloise nodded and looked towards Thomas.  
He smiled. "I'm good thank you."  
Selina sat down behind the desk in a chair in front of the couple.

* * *

Peter Parker sat quietly in his uncle's car. He had his headphones on, going through the pictures on his phone that he needed to delete. Especially the ones of Gwen Stacy.  
It's not like he was ever going to see her again. She wouldn't have noticed if he lived or died.  
Peter sighed and took his headphones off as his uncle pulled into Gotham High's parking lot.  
"Like your aunt said last night, if you don't like this school, we'll find you something better or get you home schooled," Uncle Ben said, giving a gentle smile. "Try and find some friends, Peter."  
"I don't need any, I've been fine for years," Peter mumbled.  
"I beg to differ," Uncle Ben shook his head. "Whenever that Gwen girl was around, you'd hide or runaway. And there's no use sulking over a girl you didn't bother talking to in real life."  
Peter sighed and put his phone on silent.  
"What about her?" Uncle Ben gestured towards Selina sitting on a bench near the car. "She's pretty."  
Peter looked up at the girl for a brief second and then back down.  
_Wait_...  
Peter's head snapped up and he looked back at Selina again.  
She had knee-high black boots on, jeans, a black tank top, her black hair tied up in a high pony and skull headphones over her ears.  
"You've always liked the unusual," Uncle Ben smirked. Peter looked back at him. "It's a new school, Peter. Just pretend you're someone else for a few seconds just to gain some confidence when talking to her."  
Peter quickly shook his head, looking back at the girl. "I-I'm not going to talk to her."  
"All right then," Uncle Ben took off his seat belt and climbed out of the car.  
"Whoa-whoa, stop!" Peter's eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of the car, Uncle Ben racing towards Selina.  
Selina quickly pulled her headphones off and looked up at the man in front of her. "Hello..."  
Peter stood a meter away from Ben, horrified.  
_I swear I'm gonna kill him_, he thought.  
Uncle Ben gestured towards Peter. "Sorry, my nephew is new and he has no idea where everything is. Would it be a problem if you could help him around?"  
Selina looked towards Peter and quickly stood up, her eyes widening.  
Peter smiled nervously, lifting his hand.  
"Of course not," Selina smiled and quickly hugged her arms.  
"Thank you," Uncle Ben quickly turned and looked towards Peter. "Now, be a good boy and study hard! When school is over I will be right here waiting to pick you up and take you to go have some nice ice-cream."  
Peter closed his eyes in embarrassment while Uncle Ben smirked and walked towards his car, getting in.  
Peter quickly walked over to Selina and pursed his lips. "I am sorry," he said, pointing to his head. "He has some... He has a..."  
"An uncle problem?" Selina grinned.  
Peter laughed nervously. "Well, um, yeah. Wait... How did you know he's my uncle?"  
Selina smiled. "He called you his nephew?"  
"Oh, uh, right... Sorry..." Peter shook his head, knowing he was just embarrassing himself even more.  
"I'm Selina Kyle," she smiled and held out her hand.  
Peter quickly shook her hand. "Peter Parker."  
"You don't mind waiting a bit, do you?" Selina let go of his hand.  
"No, not at all," Peter smiled. His nerves calming down a bit.  
"I'm supposed to meet someone else who's going to be new here." Selina smiled. "His parents also asked me to show him around."  
Peter buried his hands in his pockets. "What's his name?"  
Selina shrugged. "Bruce. Don't know their surname. Only met the parents last night."  
A limo pulled into the parking lot and an old familiar skinny man got out the car.  
Selina and Peter watched in awe.  
"What were the parents' names?" Peter asked.  
"Martha and Thomas," Selina mumbled.  
The old man opened the door and Peter just took in what she had said and looked back at her with wide eyes.  
"Wayne?" Peter asked her in surprise. "What the hell does that mean?"  
Bruce Wayne climbed out of the car, pulling his backpack with him. He smiled at his butler, Alfred, and began walking towards Selina.  
Peter noticed that Bruce was wearing a leather black coat, long black top, tight dark blue jeans and black boots. He immediately felt left out with his ordinary clothing.  
Selina's left eye twitched as Bruce stopped in front of her and smiled.  
"Are you Selina?" Bruce asked.  
Selina nodded slowly. She'd been at this school for years and never really took note of everything. And now she had to explain to two good looking guys where everything was?  
"Selina Kyle," Selina quickly forced a confident smile and held out her hand.  
Bruce smiled and shook her hand, looking towards Peter.  
"Peter Parker," Peter held out his hand, smiling nervously.  
Bruce let go of Selina's hand gently and quickly shook Peter's hand. "Bruce Wayne."


	3. Death

**_6 MONTHS LATER:_**

"Where would you like to go, Peter?" Aunt May smiled at her nephew.  
He smiled back and shrugged. "How about a movie?"  
Bruce pulled out his phone and sighed. "Everything currently showing is boring."  
Selina smiled and shook her head, looking out the window of the Wayne limousine. She frowned.  
It was dark and raining outside, barely anyone out because of criminals, but in the distance, in the shadows next to the car and against the buildings of the walls Selina could see a man running. It was as if he was trying to keep up with them.  
Lightning flashed and he was suddenly gone.  
"Why isn't Alfred driving?" Aunt May looked back to where Thomas was in the front seat.  
"Peter gave him the day off," Martha laughed.  
Uncle Ben's eyes widened. "Peter, it's not even your home."  
Peter grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, well... I don't like it when people work on my birthday."  
Selina noticed Martha, Thomas, Ben and May all give one another a knowing look.  
"Should we tell them?" Thomas asked.  
"No, not yet," Uncle Ben shook his head.  
"Tell us what?" Bruce put his phone back in his pocket, raising an eyebrow.  
May sighed. "Ben honey, I think we've put this on hold long enough."  
Martha smiled at Peter and Bruce, taking their hands. "Thing is... You're related."  
Selina's eyes widened and so did theirs.  
"In what way?" Bruce asked.  
A familiar sound came from outside and Selina looked out of the window.  
Ahead on a street corner Selina saw the TARDIS materializing. The Doctor ran out and watched the limousine as it drove past.  
"Doctor!" Selina yelled without thinking, desperately trying to open the door.  
May grabbed Selina's hands and smiled. "Hey, relax."  
Selina pulled her hands away and turned to look out the back window, grinning. The Doctor was trying to keep up with them.  
Selina's smile soon enough faded the second she saw the Doctor looked upset. He was pointing ahead, trying to tell her something but it was impossible to hear over the sound of the engine and the rain.  
"Who the hell is that?" Bruce looked back.  
"The Doctor," Martha's eyes filled with tears.  
Selina's eyes widened and she looked back at her. "You've met him?"  
"No," Martha sniffed, a tear running down her cheek. "But he warned my husband of this day."  
There were two sudden gunshots, the sound of glass breaking and then the sound of the limousine crash into a lamppost.  
Selina opened her eyes seconds later to the sound of May's crying and the Doctor's voice.  
"Do not get out of that car!"  
Selina's vision became focused and she saw May's hands covered in blood, turned towards Ben in the front seat.  
She sniffed and jumped out of the car, running around the car to Ben's side.  
Another gun shot went off and May fell to the ground, dead.  
Selina looked up at Peter.  
He had frozen completely, staring out the window, hoping May would suddenly stand up.  
Bruce sat quietly, eyes wide and watching his shocked mother.  
Bruce's eyes darted towards his father and he pursed his lips. "Dad, please get to the back now?"  
His father didn't reply and Bruce remembered the sound of _two_ bullets going off before they crashed. One for Ben and one for Thomas.  
Bruce blinked and a tear fell from his eyes.  
"Mom, is he...?" Bruce asked weakly.  
Martha looked back towards her husband and her mouth fell open. She looked away and closed her eyes tightly, beginning to sob.  
"No!" Bruce shouted, tears falling from his eyes.  
Selina looked out the window and saw the Doctor taking cover behind a wall.  
"Sel, come here!" The Doctor shouted.  
Peter grabbed her hand and sniffed. "Please don't go."  
Selina stared at him weakly for a few seconds.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered and pulled her hand away gently, opening the door.  
She jumped out of the car and fell straight to the ground. Her legs were numb. Her whole body felt numb.  
"Selina, please!" The Doctor yelled.  
Selina forced her shaking body up and took a step forward.  
The sound of a gun shot went off and a bullet went straight through her head.  
The Doctor screamed in anger and he fell to his knees while Selina's lifeless body fell to the tarred road.  
"Please work," the Doctor whispered as he stared at her body.  
Martha opened her eyes weakly and took Peter and Bruce's hands, smiling weakly.  
"My two boys... You've got to promise me something," Martha sniffed.  
"Mom, don't..." Bruce shook his head.  
"Just listen," Martha began to sob again. "I'm going to give you two a chance to run. When I get out the way Selina did, I want you to go out the opposite direction and hide. You boys are going to do great things. The Doctor promised."  
"Mom, please," Bruce began to sob harder.  
"Just do it," Martha kissed the top of their heads and climbed out of the car.  
Peter's eyes widened and he leaned over Bruce to open the car door. He quickly took off their seat belts and pushed Bruce out.  
Martha ran to the front of the car and looked back to see Peter and Bruce run to a nearby alley, both of them watching her.  
She smiled weakly and looked back at her dead husband. "Not long now, my lov-"


	4. The Doctor

"It's clear," a voice said into the Doctor's ear piece.  
The Doctor let out a sigh of relief and ran towards Selina's body.  
He moved back some of her hair and saw the hole in her head beginning to close.  
He let out a proper sigh of relief and picked her body up, walking back to the TARDIS.  
Peter and Bruce frowned as they saw that the Doctor was still standing.  
"The guy who was following us," Bruce mumbled.  
"What the hell is he doing with Selina's body?" Peter frowned.  
"Hey!" Bruce stepped out of the alley, trying to get the Doctor to look back.  
Bruce paused for a second and looked back to see if he could find anyone above the rooftops.  
"Get back here!" Peter tried to pull him back.  
"No," Bruce grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him out the alley. "Look, no one's after _us_."  
Peter let go of Bruce's hand and began running towards the Doctor. "Hey!"  
The Doctor stopped and closed his eyes.  
He was five meters away from the TARDIS.  
He knew what just happened was only supposed to happen to Thomas and Martha and Ben. He didn't expect the other's to be so involved.  
He knew time could be rewritten. He could just run back into the TARDIS, leaving the man who helped him and Peter and Bruce behind and keep Selina selfishly all to himself.  
Though this was a fixed point in time.  
The Doctor knew it was his duty to make changes in the boys' lives. Today.  
The Doctor opened his eyes and looked back at Peter. He turned around and they stood face to face.  
Peter's eyes widened. "I know you."  
Bruce stopped next to Peter and moved some of his hair out of his face. "Who the hell are you?"  
The Doctor smiled slightly, remembering his manners. "The Doctor. The oncoming storm. Now- if you want to save your world, save your friend, do your parent's proud then follow me."  
The Doctor turned around and carried on walking towards the TARDIS.  
A man pushed passed Peter and rushed to the Doctor's side, looking down at Selina's face.  
"Is that her?" The man asked.  
Peter and Bruce looked at each other in confusion and quickly followed them.  
"Yes," the Doctor sighed and walked into the TARDIS. "Sorry about that, dear," he said to his TARDIS.  
The man walked inside the TARDIS and Bruce and Peter stopped by the doors, staring inside.  
"_Whoa_," Peter's eyes widened.  
"What about our parents' bodies?" Bruce asked, stepping inside nervously while Peter began to observe the outside of the machine.  
Peter quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind him.  
"Yeah, we can't leave them to just rot there," Peter said.  
"Do I have a selfish look on my face?" The Doctor looked towards his friend.  
"No?" The man said. "But you do look like you're going to punch yourself."  
The Doctor sighed and placed Selina on the TARDIS seat. "Sorry... It just feels like I've lost her. Oh, I hope she doesn't get blood all over the seat," the Doctor mumbled to himself.  
"But she _is_ dead," Bruce folded his arms. "And what about the bodies?"  
"Yes, yes, shut-up and let me explain first," the Doctor paused and looked towards his companion. "Did they make any comment on the TARDIS yet?"  
"Nope," the man laughed quietly and fixed his leather gloves.  
"Why is no one making comments on her anymore?" The Doctor looked around his ship. "I bet it's Rory's fault. Anyway," he gestured to his friend and smiled. "This is Logan Howlett, he stopped your killer. How? Well, I don't particularly want to know."  
Logan smirked and looked towards Peter and Bruce who were still waiting for an answer, raising an eyebrow at him.  
Logan rolled his eyes and walked towards Selina to check her wound.  
The Doctor sighed. "I'm the Doctor. Selina and I were friends many years ago. So, yes, you can trust me since she's always done with her life."  
"My parents," Bruce mumbled, folding his arms.  
"Yes, yes," the Doctor sighed. "Look, I really did try and change things. Logan didn't get to the killer in time and I'm going to take you lot home. Alfred already knows me. I asked Alfred to convince Martha and Thomas to adopt Selina. Have you heard about _mutants_?"  
"Humans who are born with different cells and have some abnormal ability," Peter shrugged.  
The Doctor smiled. "Yep, just like Bruce. Am I right?"  
Bruce's eyes widened. "Shut-up."  
Peter looked towards Bruce seriously. "What's wrong with being a mutant?"  
"Nothing. I just don't like my ability," Bruce sighed.  
Logan raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay then," the Doctor smiled. "Selina was born a mutant except her powers haven't woken up yet. She's not dead. Logan injected some of his DNA into her a few nights ago. That is why she isn't dead. Logan's mutant ability allows him to heal and come back. When I drop you all off at the Wayne Manor, I will speak to Alfred. But I want you all to drive Selina completely mad right to the point of terrible depression. Keep telling her I'm not coming back. Say anything to hurt her."  
"So you want her to commit suicide?" Peter frowned. "What's the point of that if she can't die?"  
"The emotions swelling up inside of her are bringing her powers out. When she commits suicide we will be there to release five cats that are about to die from too much experimentation," the Doctor folded his arms. "She'll already be a powerful mutant, but she'll also have a bit of a cross-species recognition in her blood."  
"Hang on," Bruce pursed his lips. "Aren't people kidnapping and using the most powerful mutants?"  
"Yes," the Doctor smiled. "And she's the most powerful thing in the universe. Imagine what the guys from out of space will want her for."


	5. Harleen

Harley Quinzel sat quietly in her seat in her register class, enjoying the silence.  
It was a test period, although she was one of the few who weren't writing a test. Instead she sat quietly as she drew her own super hero outfit.  
She loved drawing and she loved comics.  
She didn't have many friends at school and she never got along with her family except her mother and step-sister, Gwen. Her parents divorced years ago and her father went to live with another family in New York.  
She used to have a friend years ago named Pamela Isley, but she was kidnapped and never found.  
Harley kept searching for months, begging the police to help, but all they could tell her was that if it weren't Gotham City they might have stood a chance of finding Pam. Harley should have mentioned that her friend was a mutant, but then they'd probably laugh and then tell her that Pam's never coming back.  
Harley often wondered if Pam would have done the same thing for her. After all, they had been friends since they were three years old.  
Harley put down her pencil and sighed quietly, looking out the classroom window. Her eyes widened immediately when she saw a man staring at her from outside. She couldn't see his face though.  
He was wearing a black tux and a shiny half-cylinder mask that covered half of his face. He was smirking.  
Harley quickly looked around at all the other students. They hadn't noticed him. Not even the cell-phone addicted teacher.  
Harley pursed her lips and looked back outside. The man raised his white-gloved hand and saluted her before walking off.  
She shivered.  
_Who the hell was that?_  
The bell ran and Harley quickly tossed everything into her bag, hoping to catch up to the creepy guy outside.  
She threw her bag onto her back and ran out the classroom, looking around desperately.  
He was gone.  
She rolled her eyes and began walking to her next class: history.  
At the moment they were busy with some Gotham history. It was kind of boring since she had watched so many documentaries of it on History Channel.  
The only reason she picked history as a subject was that so she could sound smart when talking to herself while tomb raiding like Lara Croft.  
She was the best acrobat gymnast in the whole of Gotham City, so that already made her feel confident about fighting bad guys.  
Harley placed her bags down next to her desk right at the back of the class and sat down.  
"Good morning, females!" The history teacher said in a non-enthusiastic tone.  
Harley smiled. Another reason why she chose the subject was because of what a fun teacher the woman was to have.  
For the rest of the period Harley tuned out and stared at the smart board, only listening in when the teacher cracked a joke.  
The bell rang and she headed to the art class.  
She took this class for more Lara Croft reasons. Who knows, she might even find the original Mona Lisa in a cave in Yamatai.  
The drawing part however she needed for her plan B job: comic book artist.  
"Hayley," the art teacher said, getting her name wrong again. "Mind telling us about the renaissance?"  
Harley sighed. "It started in Europe middle ages around the 14th and 16th century. It was a time of change and new ideas."  
"Perfect," the teacher smiled.  
Harley smiled slightly and folded her arms.  
_Perfect as in my answer, or perfect as in I'm the perfect student?_ Harley thought. _Because you'd know my name if I was so perfect!_  
Harley looked outside and noticed the man standing outside the window again.  
Her eyes widened and she quickly looked away.  
The bell rang and Harley whipped out her phone, ducking under the desk.  
She placed the phone to her ear and sniffed.  
There was a click and the call immediately went to voice mail.  
"Hey, this is Frances Quinzel. I'm not available at the moment. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you."  
"Mom! Please come fetch me! There's some man following me and it's scary!" Harley said in a rush, freaking herself out even further.  
She hung up and pulled her bag under the desk. She looked back and noticed the teacher walking out of the classroom with a few students. The door closed and she heard it lock.  
Harley pursed her lips and peaked out slightly to make sure the man wasn't watching her from the window.  
She felt a bit more relieved and tried calling her mom again. Straight to voice mail.  
Harley hung up and began phoning her step-sister.  
"Hello-"  
Harley's eyes widened and she felt relieved. "Gwen, there's some weird guy following me. Please call Dad, I don't have his new num-"  
"-this is Gwen Stacey. Please phone back or leave a message and I'll get back to you soon. Thank you!"  
Harley's eyes widened in fear again and the phone slipped out of her hand as her breath hitched inside her throat.  
_What the hell is going on?_  
She couldn't phone her step-brothers if she wanted to either. She just got a new phone the day before. She only had her mother and sister's numbers on there. She only ever spoke to them.  
There was a click in the room, the sound of someone pressing down on a button.  
Suddenly, Harley heard a big explosion from nearby, followed by the whole building shaking and screaming.  
Some more explosions went off and the sound of screams were becoming less.  
Three photographs smacked down against the floor next to her.  
She leaned forward and noticed the first photograph was of her mother covered in blood. She was tied to a chair and had a bullet wound to the head.  
Harley teared up.  
The second was of her step-family, but Gwen wasn't there. They were all tied up, lying on the floor, a bullet in each of them in different places.  
She looked to the next photograph of Gwen. She was tied to a chair. Her Oscorp coat was torn and she looked dirty. The make-up around her eyes had run down her face and she was looking away from the camera.  
"Your mother refused to give any information on you, your step brothers were more than willing to and I figured Gwen must've been your friend since she tried to protect you. But I have her captured and if you don't come with me now, I'll get my boys to kill her. Got that, cupcake?"  
Harley looked up at the man with the red mask and nodded weakly, crawling out from under the desk.  
"What do you need me for?" She asked weakly.  
"Experiments," the Red Hood grinned.


End file.
